Camp HalfBlood does the amazing Race
by Shadow Irate
Summary: the amazing race with demigods. what could go wrong?
1. We Race

Chapter 1

We Race

So we were sitting in the dining hall totally bored. We hadn't played a capture the flag game in months. We REALLY needed to bash someone up.

That's why we all looked up when Chiron walked into the dining pavilion saying he had an important announcement.

"Campers, Camp Half-Blood will be doing...the amazing race!"

"I love that show!" exclaimed Piper.

"Mr D will be coming out shortly to draw names for the teams...any minute now..."

"Sorry I'm late...I had...I had...oh okay I had nothing to do except waste your time" he explained as he stumbled in.

"Now, there will be seven teams, seven continents and seven days in every week...unless the Apocalypse has begun...ANYWAY...let's draw the teams already...Unfortunately that includes you Romans, so please come back alive so we can murder, maim and stab repeatedly in a very violent manner with swords and sharp pointy objects...okay we're getting there don't rush me I'm fantasising..."

"Team number one is...Piper McLean...and...Jason Grace! Wow...talk about a power team..." said Chiron. "And team number two is...Reyna Romanperson? And Death Breath Nico...okay...interesting...wait, where is Nico?"

"I'm here! And I'm working with you babe...And I love you!" he said, putting his arm around her.

"Continuing on, team three is...Octavian the Teddy Bear Stabber...and Drew Makeup Face...Who made these names?"

"Who's Drew?" asked Octavian.

Drew stood up and strutted towards him.

"Wow. She looks like my mum...She's pretty..."

"Team four is...Thalia Grace Pinecone Face...Seriously! Who sabotaged these names?"

"Thalia is fine please! And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that...or you'd be dead..."

"Who is with...Leo the Flaming Valdez?"

"Right here sir!"

"Team number five is...Hazel Dead One...What sort of a name is that? And her partner is Frank the Chinese Canadian Baby Man? Seriously! I'm getting tired of saying this!"

"We know"

"Team six is the Stolls. Wow. Finally a normal name!"

"Woooo! Go us!"

"Team Seven is all the way from district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. JOKES! Gods...my cousins are rubbing off on me...Peter Johnson and Annabelle Case."

"Mr D. And his strange terms of endearment..." muttered Annabeth.

"In English please!" asked Percy.

"Just forget about it..."

"And now, since our announcer is gone and I don't trust Mr D, I will be announcing! The tributes-I mean victims-I mean contestants will go pack their bags and find their clue to ...an unknown place...that I don't actually know...so off you go! May the odds be ever in your favour, I mean good luck!"


	2. Arrangements

Chapter 2

Arrangements

"No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes!"

Percy was hyperventilating. Obviously.

"But Percy, I thought we were gonna get a plane to Australia!" said Annabeth.

"No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes No planes!"

"Gods! I was kidding! Jeez!"

"Oh. Good."

"Hey babsy..." Nico was talking to Reyna. And talking kinda meant TOTALLY flirting with her. Which she was not impressed about.

"I knew you before I came here!"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Two things. One, I wouldn't have fallen, I would have gracefully landed. Two, I wouldn't have fallen from heaven, I would have fallen from Olympus."

"Close enough. We can shadow travel to Australia, but you're gonna have to hold my hand. REALLY tight."

"If that's how it works, we're walking"

"ALL the way?"

"Yes. All the way. Alternately, get me a rocketship and we can go to Mars instead."

"I've always wanted to go to Pigfarts..."

"we'll get a taxi to the airport i.e. we'll hijack one. Then we'll use our totally "legal" passports to fly to Australia i.e. we'll steal some. And then we'll steal some suitcases full of women's clothing – just for the sake of it."

"Brilliant idea Connor!"

"Well thanks Travis."

"So...do we even have a plan?" asked Frank.

"Well...I could just tunnel to Australia and come up in the middle of Ayres Rock and take the clue." Said Hazel.

"Well...that would be convenient."

"We will see all sorts of interesting things down there."

"Really like what?"

"Oh you know jewels, dead bodies, dead puppies..."

"Not the DP word!"

"Just kidding. You coming or what?"

"Sure."

"So... what does this thing do?" asked Drew

"I think it's supposed to tell us which way to go" replied Octavian

"If I smash it do you think it will work?"

"I think so..."

"One tinsy problem... I don't smash things...I'm not like Clarisse."

"I have my ceremonial knife... I could smash it with that..."

"Yeah"

_SMASH_

"Now we're REALLY getting somewhere"

"Don't talk to me. Don't speak out of turn. And don't do anything without my permission. I'm the woman of this relationship. WOMAN UP!"

"But my legs hurt."

"They wont be the only thing hurting if you make me go over there!"

"But my arm hurts"

"Then don't make me punch you."

"But my arm already hurts."

"Shut up Valdez."

"Are we really on a last name basis?"

"Yes we are Valdez."

"..."

"SPEAK WHEN YOU"RE SPOKEN TO VALDEZ!"

"But you told me not to talk to you."

"NO! Don't you understand?"

"Uh. Boys!"

"So ... have you ever been to Australia?"

"No"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Jason wondered if Piper was going to wear short shorts in Australia. Then, he looked down at her legs and realised, she was already wearing them. That made him blush. Luckily, Piper didn't notice.

"It'll be easy for me to talk my way onto the top of Ayres Rock"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I know Pipes"

"Don't roll your eyes. Actually, you're cute when you roll your eyes. Do it again."

"I don't just take orders!" he said, but rolled his eyes anyway.

"Huh, you did it!"

"Whatever!" he rolled his eyes again.

"Well, it's a mind game, and Annabeth taught me, so I'm going to win"

"That's smart"

"Yeah, Annabeth taught me"

"That's not fair"

"Life's not fair! Hey look! It's Annabeth and Percy! Hi Annabeth, Hi Percy!"

"Do you want me to go faster so we beat them?"

"No, we're gonna be arriving in Australia soon so they'll have to get out of the boat, it's not like boats can go inland!"

"Knowing Percy, I wouldn't have made that statement"

"Well, we'll just have to see, because we're there now"


	3. promises

**Dear readers,**

**I am discontinuing this story because of bad reviewers form another PJO story i wrote. I am crawling back with my ego mainly intact to the Skulduggery Pleasant fan fictions. I am deeply sorry.**

**Yours,**

**Forever Hopeful 157 **


End file.
